New Feelings
by ohashiaayami
Summary: Había escuchado que la amistad es un tipo de amor platónico... Para muchos viene primero la atracción física y luego la emocional, pero... Nosotros ya teníamos la emocional... Ahora, existe la física... ¿Podríamos estar juntos?


Prólogo

― ¿Cómo es que esto ocurrio? ― grito el moreno haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara.

― Nino, por favor... déjame explicarte. ― dijo apenas con un hilo de voz. ― Cálmate, y y...

―¡¿Como quieres que me calme, Adrien?! ― interrumpió al rubio, para después golpear la pared. ― Sabes, me enamoré como idiota de _ella_ ― murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que el rubio escuchara.

Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación oscura, hasta que un suspiro rompió el silencio.

― Sabes, ― comenzó el rubio ― había escuchado que la amistad es un tipo de amor platónico. ― esto llamo la atención del más alto, Adrien se acerco al más alto. ― Así que de cierta manera te amaba antes de que esto sucediera.

Se quedo callado esperando respuesta de su amigo, pero no la hubo, si hubiera luz en la habitación se hubiera dado cuenta de la sonrisa y el sonrojo que se formo en su rostro cuando dijo que lo amaba. Al no haber respuesta decidió continuar.

― En los noviazgos siempre viene la atracción física primero, y la emocional mucho después ― suspiro cansado. ― Nosotros ya teníamos la conexión emocional, al ser mejores amigos... cuando me convertí en chica...

― ¿como ocurrió? ― Pregunto si voltear a ver al rubio.

― ¿Eh?

― ¿Cómo terminaste siendo chica? ― respondió aun dandole la espalda.

Adrien sonrió débilmente ― fue un akumatizado, el que Ladybug lleveba buscando tanto tiempo, al parecer al fin lo encontró. ― Adrien no menciono a Chat Noir, ya que era el y con su "inconveniente" no podría salir a jugar al héroe. ― Ahora como decía, cuando me convertí en chica, comencé a sentirme atraída hacia ti como algo mas que amigos... ― hizo una pausa larga, esperando que el moreno le dijera algo, pero no sucedió. ― Y creo que tu tambien.

Otro silencio sepulcral comenzó, Adrien observaba la espalda de Nino esperando que se diera la vuelta, después de varios minutos sucedió.

― Sabes, "amigo" ― dijo haciendo incapié en la última palabra, eso clavo una daga en el corazón de Adrien. ― Si en realidad fueramos mejores amigos hubieras tenido la confianza de decirme, pero, no me lo ocultaste y te metiste en mi corazón ― dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, Adrien quizo decir algo pero al ver la cara de tristeza e ira de Nino decidió callar. ― ¿No piensas decir algo?

― L-lo s-siento ― dijo el rubio agachando la mirada.

― Me equivoque al creer que serías diferente, era igual a todas las caras bonitas, huecas y sin corazón ― Nino ya no sabía lo que decía estaba cegado por el sentimiento de decepción que sentía.

― ¡Eso no es cierto! ― respondió Adrien finalmente rompiendo en llanto, que su mejor amigo creyera eso lo lastimaba de sobremanera. ― Te amo, Nino. Me enamoré de ti, como no tienes idea. ― Intento abrazarlo, pero Nino se lo impidió mandolo al suelo.

― Por favor, vete de aquí. ― hablo Nino con tono frívolo.

― P-Pero...

― ¡Vete! ― volvió a cortarlo. ― Vete, no quiero lastimarte, ― tomo a Adrien de la muñeca bruscamente. ― Si te quedas no me haré cargo de lo que te pase. ― dijo de manera aterradora mientras apretaba fuertemente la muñeca de Adrien, este asintió y fue soltado.

Salio de la habitación, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al que una vez fue su amigo.

Ahora el moreno se encontraba solo en la habitación, segundos después se dejó caer de rodillas y rompió en llanto.

No podía creerlo, Adrien, la persona que cautivo su corazón desde el primer día que lo conoció. Ese chico logró con su sonrisa angelical y su inocencia en unos minutos lo que ninguna chica en años logró...

Enamorarlo...

Pero sabia que amar a ese chico era un error que su corazón cometió, así que se conformo con ser su mejor amigo para verlo siempre sonreír.

Pero luego llego esta _chica_ llamando su atención, cautivandolo, enamorandolo, resultando ser la primera persona que lo enamoro, Adrien.

Está feliz y a la vez enojado de que fuera él.

Feliz, por que logró Enamorarlo como tanto deseaba, probó los labios que tanto deseaba probar y obtuvo que las miradas que eran para Ladybug fueran suyas.

Enojado, por que Adrien no tuvo confianza en él para contarle algo como eso

Ahora solo le faltaba saber una cosa:

¿Si ahora era de nuevo chico, lo seguía amando?

Parecía que si, pero no quería arriesgar la imagen de Adrien ante la sociedad por su amor añorado, no, lo amaba demasiado como para hacerle eso.

Ahora Adrien se encontraba en una de las bancas del parque, estaba helando pero poco le importo, lo único que quería en ese momento era llorar.

Lo había arruinado todo, Nino tenía razón en odiarlo, no solo le había mentido también había jugado de cierta manera con sus sentimientos.

Tenía razón, era una persona terrible.

Pero también estaba perdidamente de él. Amaba a Nino con todo su corazón y no había manera de que pudiera cambiar eso.

Todo culpa de este cambio de género...

Todo culpa de un Akuma.

Para entender de que hablo volvamos al inicio de todo, hace tres meses atrás


End file.
